rebel_alien_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Poem Amidala-Sasin
Queen Poemette Starry Beru Amidala-Sasin, born Poemette Starry Beru Skywalker-Solo, is a 202? introduced character. Poem is the first born child of Grimms Amidala-Skywalker and Han Solo, and older sister of Luke-Tyler Solo, Leia-Rose Skywalker-Solo, and Ben Skywalker. After the disappearance of her uncle Luke and the rejection of the crown by Leia and her mother, Poem was crowned Queen of Naboo. She is currently married to Blake "Sasin" and has a daughter named Rhythm Sasin. Character Personality As the daughter of two of the most rebellious people in the galaxy, Poem has inherited her parent's natural drive for adventure, risk taking mind set, and carefree attitude. As a child, Poem was an adventurous and hand full of a child. No one was surprised when her parents were the sly smuggler known as Han Solo and the impulsive rebel hero known as Grimms Skywalker-Solo. And, then, everything changed. When Poem was crowned Queen of Naboo, her impulsive nature had to be put on hold. She never had such responsibility before in her life, and if she mucked up, a whole planet may be at risk. Poem can now be described as regal, diplomatic, and serious. Everything Poem did now was for her Planet and for the better of the Galaxy. There was no need to have fun when your a young girl rulling a Planet. With a name meaning "hope", it's no surprise that Poem is an optimistic and hopeful person. Despite being the child of a Lord of Darkness, Poem is a generally very cheerful and tends to look on the light things of life. It's something that many of her subjects admire about- her very hopeful out look for the future. She's a nice voice of hope for the public. I know I'm using the word hope a lot, but how can I not? * takes after both her mother and father * still a risk taker * sees the good in the world * refuses to believe that her grandfather, mother, and brother were ever or are bad people * motherly * i mean she is a mother Appearance Poem looks much like her Grandmother Padme, with long brown-reddish hair and hazelish eyes. She has slightly darker skin from her father and at the same time is also compared to her grandfather Anakin, or at least, what he used to look like. Hobbies and Interest TBA Powers and Abilities * Force Sensitive: As the granddaughter of the ''Chosen One, ''Poem is, of course, force sensitive. However, Poem simply has the abilities to levitate things and a sensing power thing like her Aunt Leia. Backstory Poem was born four years after the Battle of Endor to Rebellion Heros, Grimms Skywalker-Solo and Han Solo on her grandmother's home planet of Naboo. Her name meaning "Hope" in traditional Naboo Language, Poem was seen as a glimmer of hope to her parents and planet, knowing she would do great things. TBC Relationships Family Grimms Skywalker-Solo (Mother) TBA Han Solo (Father) TBA Luke-Tyler Solo (Brother) TBA Leia-Rose Skywalker-Solo (Sister) TBA Kylo Ren (Brother) Ben and Poem were very close despite their age differances. As Grimms slowly grew distant from the family, Poem was one of the "mother" figures of Ben besides Leia-Rose and Leia. As a much older sister, Poem was protective of Ben and swore to beat up anyone who messed with her brother. The two have fond memories together of Poem reading Ben stories and Ben begging Poem to take him in the falcon when Han wasn't using it. None of their other siblings were this close with other. As they grew older, the two did drift apart, Ben being jealous of Poem's boyfriend and eventually Poem being stressed out working with the New Reuplic and their mother, along with her later crowning as Queens. Less then a couple years after Poem's coronation, the incident happened. Poem was one of the last people to see her brother, visting the Jedi Training Camp the day before everything happened. When she heard what her brother had down, she took it upon herself to turn him. Thus, Ben became the reason Poem left the thrown, giving it to her husband Scythe and abonading her daughter to join the First Order. She said she had a change of mind and wanted to join him, but her brother knew her too well. He let her in anyway. Rhythm Sasin (Daughter) TBA Anakin Skywalker (Maternal Grandfather) TBA Padme Amidala (Maternal Grandmother) tba Luke Skywalker (Maternal Uncle) tba Leia Organa (Maternal Aunt) tba Starry Quill-Wellwood & Olivine Ami-Wellwood (Godmothers) TBA Pietro, Wanda, and Peter Quill-Wellwood (Godsiblings) idk i imagine theyd be protective over her or smth Friends TBA Acquaintances TBA Allies TBA Romance Scythe Sasin (Husband) TBACategory:Characters Category:Females Category:Amidala-Skywalker Category:Royalty Category:Heros Category:Next Generation of Characters Category:Heterosexual Category:Panromatic